onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 426
Chapter 426 is titled "A Ship Waiting for Wind". Cover Page Color spread: "The Straw Hats relaxing on top of the clouds". Short Summary The Marines attack the Straw Hats on the Bridge of Hesitation. Luffy seems to have been defeated by Lucci. Long Summary Luffy and Lucci face each other as the first half of the Bridge of Hesitation. The battleships reports Lucci and Luffy's fight on the first prop. The ships then surrounds the rest of the Bridge of Hesitation. One of the Marines on board one of the ships wonders what kind of people the Straw Hats are, as Enies Lobby's reputation had remained intact for 800 years. The Straw Hats then look over by the first prop of the bridge to see that the wall had crumbled to reveal Luffy and Lucci. Luffy looks up and sees his friends, who cheer him on in his fight. Zoro then turns and calls the whole ordeal a game of endurance. Lucci commends Luffy for being right about his friends being alive, but says it would be worth seeing if that is still true in a few minutes. Two ships come along the bridge on either side. All personnel above the rank of Lieutenant Commander are ordered to the front. Looking at all the officers, Zoro and Usopp then realize that Sanji is gone. As they wonder where he is, the order to attack is given. The men jump from the ships and pour onto the bridge. Franky punches a man in the stomach, but he absorbs the blow by transforming his body into balls. Zoro attack another man who blocks his sword attack with his bare hands. Zoro then watches as Yubashiri is turned to rust. Franky warns everyone that some of the attacking Marines have Devil Fruit users among them. Robin takes out several men at once with her Clutch technique, and Nami uses her lightning attacks to electrocute her opponents while Kokoro and Chimney declare themselves hostages. Zoro, who had procured a cutlass to replace his freshly destroyed sword, tells everyone to hold out until Luffy arrives. Luffy and Lucci are still in a heated battle. Lucci notes that Luffy's Gear Second technique seems to be losing its power. Lucci tells Luffy that it is impossible for anyone to escape, and that he will pursue Robin to the ends of the earth in the name of Absolute Justice. Luffy tells him that is what they are here to free her from. Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp, Lucci dodges with Soru and then uses Rokuogan, knocking Luffy to the floor. Luffy does not move. Sogeking sees his friend in danger as a Marine tries to attack him. Zoro intercepts the Marine, telling Sogeking to be careful. Sogeking then takes off his mask and calls out to Luffy. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The Marines summon all these are of the rank of Lieutenant Commander or above to fight the Straw Hat Pirates. *Shu ate the Sabi Sabi no Mi. *Very Good ate the Beri Beri no Mi. *Zoro's Yubashiri is destroyed. Character Introduction : first appearance Site Navigation ca:Capítol 426 de:Kazemachi no Fune fr:Chapitre 426 it:Capitolo 426